1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of holders for the storage of hair care appliances and similar articles wherein the hair care appliances are stored (held) for immediate use.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
Disclosed herein is an appliance holder for hair care appliances with several novel components. The holder comprising: a base which in turn comprises a support surface, an upright portion extending from the support surface, the upright portion defining a support panel; a plurality of appliance holding tubes removably attached to the support surface; and a wall attachment system whereupon the base may be selectively attached to a vertical surface, or may alternatively rest upon a horizontal surface and wherein the appliance holding tubes are operable in either configuration.
The hair appliance holder as disclosed above may further comprise a clip removably attached to the support surface and offset from an adjacent hair appliance holding tube to provide a thermal barrier between the adjacent hair appliance tube and the clip.
The hair appliance holder may also be formed wherein the clip portion further comprises a plurality of wings extending from the clip portion and formed to maintain a heating element portion of a flat iron in thermal isolation from a heating element potion of the flat iron.
The hair appliance holder may further comprise: a hair dryer holding hook removably attached to the support surface. The hair dryer holding hook may further comprising a first arm and a second arm, with a gap provided between distal ends of the first and second arms to allow lateral passage of an exhaust port of the hair dryer. Lateral herein being a direction orthogonal to the major axis of the exhaust portion of the hair dryer.
The hair appliance holder may be arranged wherein the distal end of the first arm of the hair dryer hook is horizontally forward of the distal end of the second arm such that a net distance between the distal end of the second arm and the distal end of the first arm is greater than a vertical offset between the distal end of the second arm and the distal end of the first arm.
The hair care appliance holder may further comprise at least one malleable pad on the first arm and/or the second arm to reduce scratching and other damage, as well at to maintain the hair care appliance within the hook.
A hair dryer holding hook itself is also disclosed as novel in an of itself. The hook in one form comprising: a fastening system for removable attachment of the hair dryer holding hood to a support surface. The independent hook may also comprise a first arm and a second arm with a gap provided between distal ends of the first and second arms to allow lateral passage of an exhaust port of the hair dryer there between.
The hair dryer hook in one embodiment is arranged wherein the distal end of the first arm is horizontally forward of the distal end of the second arm such that a net distance between the distal end of the second arm and the distal end of the first arm is greater than a vertical offset between the distal end of the second arm and the distal end of the first arm.
The hair dryer hook may further comprise at least one malleable pad on the first arm and/or the second arm as previously discussed.